Love Is Like A Brick
by VindictiveBrains
Summary: "I learned love is like a brick you can build a house or sink a dead body" Rosalie has lived through some rough days. Then she meets Bella, who introduces her to Emmett only to turn Rosalie's world upside down once again leaving her with only two options.
1. Chapter 1

"Class, this is Rosalie Hale. She's new here at Saint Aro's." I slowly looked up at the gazing girls. Some of them had amazed expressions and others looked plain bored. I smiled lightly at all of them, I don't mean to sound conceited but I was aware of my good looks and these girls seemed to admire it as well.

"Hello Rosalie." They all said in sync. I grew a little nervous and turned to Sister Annette. She picked up quickly and sent me to an empty seat next to a pretty brunette. She seemed nice so I stuck my hand out towards her, "Hi, what's your name?" What I didn't expect was her rejection. She rolled her eyes and slumped back in her seat.

_Okay then…_

I was sure Sister Annette saw because next thing that came out of her mouth was, "Bella, I would _really_ love if you gave Rosalie a tour of the school and show her where her classes are at." So her name was Bella? Lovely, It fits her perfectly...

So called Bella quietly groaned before she reluctantly accepted. Class went on uneventfully except for the occasional times I caught some girls staring at me. I can't say it made me upset, I sometimes liked the attention; I took it as admiration.

When the bell rang to dismiss us to our second period, I quickly gathered my things and followed Bella out. She kept walking not once turning back to look at me. I wonder if she'll introduce me to her friends…

"Why are you following me?" she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Uhmm? You were supposed to give me a tour of the school and show me my classes..?" Was she always this bitchy? God, pardon my language. Maybe she had short term memory loss.

"Look Rosalie, I understand you're new here and all but I don't see why you need me to show you around. You would fit in _perfectly_ with the plastic dolls, they're over there." She said and pointed out a group of blondes at the end of the hallway; they looked hideously fake by the way. "I'm sure Jessica Stanley, the short one would _absolutely love_ to show you around." Ouch, I think she just insulted me, no one insults me and gets away with it. Isn't this a freakin catholic school for God's sake? Why is this dull-looking girl judging me?

"Did you just call me _fake_?" I retorted back. She slightly flinched and opened her mouth to talk but I beat her to it. "Okay, I'm sorry I come off as a fake to you Bella but seriously, don't play God, don't sit there and judge me because I'm blonde or whatever. You don't know the hell I've been put through the past few months. You know _nothing_ of me; I'm actually a pretty nice person so I honestly don't know what else I did to give you that impression of me." At this point I was at the verge of tears.

Bella just stood there awkwardly with her mouth open in shock.

"Oh Jeez Rosalie, I am oh so sorry I hurt your poor little feelings, really, how mean of me." She said with sarcasm dripping out of every word. "You're not the first and you're not the last to go through hardship so FUCK OFF." And with that, she turned around to walk off leaving me with a head full of confusion and hurt.

I quickly ran into the nearest bathroom to cry out my anger. How could she say that? I mean _know_ that I'm not the only one going through dark times. But she couldn't just blow that on me, she didn't know what exactly I've been through and yet I wasn't such a…such a BITCH like her! I decided that I would be as deflective as her; I wasn't going to prove her right though. There was no way in hell that I was going to hang out with those blonde girls that wore too much makeup. I wasn't ever the one to fall into the typical blonde stereotype; my beauty is natural just like hers; only more noticed. I, Rosalie Hale, was going to be a loner. Friends aren't needed anyways, right?

I realized I was late to my second period and ran out of the bathroom only to remember that I didn't know my way around school. Ugh, why couldn't life give me a break? After ten minutes I finally found the damn room.

"Hi?" I shyly said as I walked in.

"Hello dear, are you Rosalie Hale?" the instructor asked.

_Duh, who else would I be? _I lamely thought but instead opted for saying, "Yes, sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my way around." The school is ridiculously large for a small town.

"Oh it's alright. Didn't Sister Annette instruct anyone to give you a tour?" Crap, I didn't want to lie and say no, it wouldn't be fair but I also didn't want to be a snitch if I told on Bella's rude behavior.

"Uhmm, yes ma'am, but I lost her in the crowd when the bell rang." I smiled sheepishly, hoping she couldn't see through my lie.

"Well I suppose that's not too bad." She said more to herself. What's that supposed to mean? Could she tell I was lying? Oh God, I'm going to hell aren't I? "Why don't you just take a seat anywhere you'd like?"

I quickly glanced at the room and noticed that there were only a few people including the one and only Bella and a few of the 'plastic' girls. I sauntered over to the seat furthest away from anyone, of course it was in the back of the room.

_God, I hope the day gets better…_

**(A/N:So how was that? I know it's not captivating:l but there's a lot of more intense things to come. I was actually going to put in a fight scene with Rosalie and Bella but decided it would be too much:p I got the idea for this story from Lady Gaga3 weird, I know. Don't ask though(: Okay you can ask:3 haha. Anyways, don't forget to REVIEWW! I can't write the intense part of this story if I don't have motivation from you guys.(: I promise to have Chapter 2 up soon.**

**Oh and if you Read my other story FAST TIMES AT FORKS HIGH, then tell me what you think? I haven't written on it because I though nobody would like it:l I think I was right… well until next time, byee:* [DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS] Toodless..**


	2. Family Dinner

**Hope I didn't take too long :l and I haven't really thought this chapter out so if it sucks, my bad. I'm just writing this story on a whim(: ahaha anyways, no one reviewed last chapter so I hope someone will review this chap.? On with it…**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE:p**

The next day played out a bit better; I knew my way around the school and that gave me hope that attending St. Aro's wouldn't be so bad. That is until after school, where the 'plastics' cornered me against my car and asked if I wanted to go shopping.

"It'll be fun Rosalie!" cheered Jessica with an overly fake smile. Ew, I hate the way she says my name, like a new toy…

"Yeah Rosie, we could shop at Victoria's Secret. I bet you'd look so good in this new lacey panty and bra set I just saw the other day in the catalog. Do you have a boyfriend? Oh my gosh, I bet you do. How could you not. You're super freaking gorgeous. Who's your plastic surgeon? I love your nose, oh and your boobs!" What the heck? Rosie? Plastic Surgeon? These girls are_ Catholics_, in a _catholic school_?

"Uhmm, no thank you Jessica…and Lauren. I have plans with my parents." I smirked glad that I had come up with such genius lie. "Oh and everything is real." I responded to Lauren's earlier question before I hopped into my cherry red BMW and drove towards home, but not before I caught their expressions of surprise. Wow, how shallow of them to think I'm partially fake.

On the way home I thought about the past few months of my life. I lived a happy life in Rochester, I had everything and it was torn away the moment I put too much trust in a stupid rich boy. My parents didn't see it that way of course, they thought I was being unholy and that I was the one who provoked a good boy with good moral and it's my fault we had to move. Right…because that's totally a thing I would do…

As I pulled into my drive way I wiped away whatever tears had slipped and made sure my eyes weren't red. I didn't want another scolding from my mother. I walked in planning to just stay in my room until dinner but instead I was greeted by my cousin Edward smiling at me all goofy-like.

"Edward!" I ran and jumped on him with all the excitement in the world. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom and dad invited us over for dinner." He said leading me into my living room where his parents were sitting.

"Hello Uncle Edward and Aunt Elizabeth" I greeted shaking each of their hands and kissing their cheeks. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Rosalie, how have you been? Is this town treating you well?" Aunt Lizzy asked.

"Yes, it is indeed. The school here is great; it's an all-girls school unlike in Rochester. I really like it." I replied in all honesty.

After a while of conversation with them and my parents, Edward and I excused ourselves to my room so I could change out of my uniform and have a conversation with my favorite cousin without worrying about parents overhearing .

"So Rosie, do you really like St. Aro's? I heard it was super uptight." Edward mused.

"Uhh yeah!" I snorted. "It's not as uptight as everyone makes it seem. It's just good that my mom and dad think it is. What about you? How's school I Seattle?"

"It's alright, I mean it could be better. People keep picking on me and I didn't even tell anyone so I'm not sure how they could possibly know. Especially this guy named James. He's such and asshole. I swear he's a homophobe, or maybe he's gay himself…"

"Edward, are you sure you're gay?" I asked quizzically.

"What else could I be Rose? I mean I've never been attracted to a girl and Tanya, the hottest chick in school asked me out and I straight up refused her. I think maybe that that's why everyone suspects I'm gay. But I couldn't say yes to her, I don't find her at all attractive."

"Maybe you're just sexually dysfunctional?"

"I pondered on idea too but thought I was gay when sex came to mind and I and got a boner. I just wasn't sure if it was for the guy or girl" he answered glumly.

"Well I still don't think you're gay. Confused, yes but not gay. And even so, how would you tell your parents? This family of ours is super ignorant and close-minded." I thought back to the time I told my dad I wanted to be a model when I was five…

_*Flashback*_

_We were in the car on our way home from the park. I had heard some girl telling her friend that her sister was a model for some famous fashion designer and the way she talked about it made me become interested in the career._

"_Hey, Daddy?" I asked getting his attention._

"_Yes, honey?"_

"_I figured out what I want to be when I grow up." I said back with the biggest smile in the world._

"_And what would that be?" _

"_A model." I responded with great awe._

"_I can't let you do that sweetie."_

_You know that sound glass makes when it shatters? Well that's exactly what I heard from my chest when he said that._

"_Why not, daddy?" I asked tears forming in my eyes._

"_Well baby, you know I only want the best for you and modeling isn't the best thing out there for you sweetheart. I want you to live out the great potential you have of becoming something greater than that. You're a good girl and models now- a-days do bad things, I don't want that for my baby girl . Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"_

"_Yes, daddy." I silently said with tears rolling down my cheeks._

_*End of Flash back*_

"Yeah I know, I just won't ever let them know I guess." Edward said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Whatever you say, 'Gayward'." I laughed, letting him know I was only joking.

"Homophobe…" he muttered and threw a pillow at me as I rolled my eyes. "So have you made any friends?" he asked.

"No way, I've decided to be a loner." I smirked at his face which held total and complete shock.

"_You_? Rosalie Hale a _loner?" _he said in amazement.

"Yeah, I know, crazy, right?"

"What made you want to do that?" Disbelief still in his voice.

"Well not even a period passed when _Bella_," I said her name with thick resentment "was a total biatch to me telling me to fuck off and hang out with the 'plastics' because I would fit in perfectly with them."

"Wow, who's Bella and what's 'the plastics'?"

"Bella is this one pretty girl with a nasty attitude, she's in almost all of my classes. Anyways, Sister Annette, my first period teacher, told her to give me a tour of the school." I looked over at Edward to see if he was following along.

"Mhmm, go on…" he persuaded.

"So I followed her out and she totally snapped at me! She told me to go hang out with a group of girls who happen to be all blonde and wear too much make up AND have unnatural body parts called the plastics. I yelled back at her and she said I wasn't the only one who went through hard times then told me to fuck off. Can you believe her? She's so mean!" I pouted.

"Sounds like a real bitch to me…" Edward uttered.

"Yeah, so I decided to prove her wrong and just be a loner, like her." I explained as I heard my mother call us down for dinner.

"We're coming!" I responded to her call.

"Well that's great Rosie." Edward smiled.

Dinner went by unexcitingly until my dad mentioned having dinner with the Swans.

"Who are the Swans?" I asked suddenly interested.

"They're a nice family that live down the street, Charlie Swan is the Chief of police of Forks." My dad explained.

"Really?" My mother asked intrigued.

"Yes, they actually have a daughter that goes with you to school, Rosie. Her name's Isabella. Have you met her?" Dad asked looking at me.

I choked on my food which gained me a few odd looks from my family. "Uhmm well I haven't formally met her but she's in a few of my classes." I quickly answered before they asked anything else.

"Well that's great! I think you two should become friends." Mom suggested.

Edward was stifling his laughter so I kicked his leg under the table causing him to yelp.

"Edward, son, is everything alright?" Uncle Edward asked him. Now it was my turn to laugh which earned me a glare from Edward and quizzical looks from my parents.

"Uhh yes dad, I just got a random leg cramp but it went away." He blushed.

"Oh okay, well we better get going. It's getting kind of late." Aunt Liz announced.

We said our goodbyes, Edward promising he'd text me and visit me more often now that I lived closer and he had just gotten his car. I said goodnight to my parents before I returned to my room to get ready for the following day…

**(AN: I know, not the best but I'm getting there:l better than the last, right? I think so(: Edward, gay? Ahah bet you didn't expect that. Do you really think he's gay? Is he just confused? Hmm well tune in for next chapter(:**


End file.
